It's Your Love
by C-Rokkk
Summary: This is set a couple of days before the wedding and continues until after the wedding. Mondler. Major Fluff.


**Hey everyone! Wow, it's been a while.**

 **So, this is a short, mushy, romantic, alternate way of the wedding and the days before with much less drama that was actually portrayed. Some of the things were changed around, but you'll see that below. Call me romantic, I'll be okay with that.** **:)**

 **I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review at the end?**

 **Disclaimer: I just borrow the characters from time to time. I always return them afterwards. :)**

 **SO, I had to remove the song lyrics because apparently FF doesn't allow song lyrics on stories. Didn't realize (I mean, who really reads those guidelines anyway? I don't, sue me.) In that case, if you don't know "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill, head on over to your favorite music listening place and listen. If you know the song by heart like I do, then you'll get this just fine. :)**

I roll over and try to throw my arm over Monica, but all I found is the cold sheet on the bed. I open my eyes halfway to confirm that yes, it was really empty. I take a deep breath and open them further to look for her. I didn't have to look long, she was standing at our bedroom window looking out of it. I glance at the clock on my side of the bed, it was 3:41 AM.

I sit up a little further, watching her silently as she continued to stare out of the window. She is wearing one of my old t-shirts that I've had since college. The shirt is faded, stretched, and even has a couple of small holes in it, but damn, it looks fantastic on her. I get out of bed and walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her. I kiss her shoulder and neck, and she moves her head to the side to allow me to continue.

"It's late," I whisper into her skin, "whatcha thinking about?"

She turns around in my arms and kisses me, "you," she whispers back.

I smile and dip my head to kiss her soundly, and her hands go up my arms and into my hair. After a few intense moments, I finally pull back, breathless. One of her hands move down to my face, "so we should get in that fight and break off the wedding, huh?"

She breaks into a big smile and kisses me again, "two more days baby," she whispers.

I groan and pull her up as close as I can get her, running my hands down her sides and around her waist, "two more days," I say back to her.

We both look at the window when thunder rumbled and soft rain began to fall, "it's a beautiful night," she says to me.

"It is," I agree, and she runs her hands down my chest, then back up to my biceps, "I can't wait to be married to you."

She smiles, "did you ever think you would say that to a woman a few years ago?"

I shake my head firmly, "No," I let out a sigh, "I really didn't think I would ever get to say it to you."

"Oh honey," she says, "I think we're amazing together." I lean down and kiss her again, letting my lips linger on hers for as long as I could get away with. When she pulls back, she sighs contently and kisses my cheek, then hugs me tightly.

I tuck her head under my chin as I wrap my arms around her, wishing I could put all of what I feel for her into words.

Lightning lights up the room for a split second, followed by thunder rumbling loudly.

"I love making love in a storm," I say softly, and she laughs at me.

"Chandler..." she warns, and I know not to push the sex thing again.

"Okay," I reply, and I have an idea. She doesn't know, but I've been going to a class after work a few times. Now seems like a perfect time to give her the surprise. "Will you dance with me then?"

She backs up from me and stares at me with a shocked expression on her face.

I smile at her reaction and shrug a shoulder, "what?"

"You want to dance? Willingly?"

I nod slightly, "sure. I've gotten pretty good I think."

One side of her lips curl up, "oh yeah? You've been practicing?"

I smile bigger now and scratch the side of my nose, "actually, yes. I've been taking lessons."

Her shocked expression only intensified, and I chuckle at her. After she finally pulls herself together, she grabs my hand, "you've been taking lessons?" She asks, and I nod, chuckling at her again, "for how long?"

"About half a dozen times in the last two months."

She smiles at me and steps closer to me again, "how did i not know about this?"

I shrug a shoulder, "I didn't tell you."

"Oh, those nights you worked late?"

I nod, "yeah. I didn't want you to be embarrassed dancing with me at our wedding," I look down at the floor, "so I told you I was working late and went to a class a few times."

"Oh sweetheart," she puts her hands on my face and makes me look into her eyes, "I'm marrying you. You will never embarrass me."

I laugh softly, "well you're going to look amazing and I wanted our guests to be looking at how beautiful you are, and not how clumsy I am on the dance floor."

She rubs my cheeks with her thumbs, "that's so sweet."

I smile and place my hands on top of hers, "so let me show you what I can do."

She leans up and kisses me gently as I move my right hand to the small of her back and pull her close, taking her right hand in my left. We begin to move slowly, no music needed.

"I love you so much," she whispers as we moved around the room listening to the storm outside and our own heartbeats.

"I love you too," I whisper back and lean down to kiss her.

* * *

I follow Monica, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Ross up the stairs towards our apartments. The rehearsal dinner was finished, so that meant that I wouldn't see Monica again until she walks towards me in her white dress.

Surprisingly, I haven't got to spend much time with her at all over the last few days, well, the last few weeks really. She's been so busy planning and organizing and working that I haven't seen much of her.

I haven't slept without her in over a year now, and I don't know if I like the idea. Even when we've argued and I start the night on the couch, it usually only lasts about an hour before I make my way back in the bedroom to fix whatever the issue is.

But it is tradition not to see the bride leading up to the wedding, and I'm not one to break tradition.

She lets out a sigh as the group makes the last turn before our floor. She's been a little frustrated tonight, her Mom driving her crazy with questions and last minute wedding stuff that had to be finished. The stress of forgetful Rachel being her maid of honor wasn't exactly helping things either.

We're at our floor now, and I want to talk to her before she goes into our apartment with the girls and I go into Joey's apartment with the guys.

"Hey babe," I grab her hand and she stops, turning to look at me, a smile forming on her face.

I'm hoping for just a second of alone time, but our four other friends notice that we are not following them and stop in the hallway in front of us, turning towards us.

I look at them exasperated and squeezed Monica's hand, "guys, can we have a second? Please?"

Rachel narrows her eyes at us, "you're not supposed to see her before the wedding after the rehearsal dinner," she says.

I squeeze Monica's hand a little tighter, "I know. We won't be long. Give us five minutes."

Rachel sighs, then points her finger at us, "fine. But if you two have the nerve to elope after all this we've been through, planning and getting ready and dealing with people, I will hunt you both down and kick both of your asses."

Everybody laughs except Ross, who turns and glares at Rachel, the statement is now a joke from earlier in the week when Ross had the "talk" with me.

"Very funny," he deadpans, then turns and goes into Joey's apartment.

The other three, still laughing, go into apartment 20 and leave us.

Finally.

She lets out a relieved sigh and puts her hands on my chest, "thank you," she says softly.

I know what she's thinking, that she loves her friends, and her family, but they can be a lot to handle at one time.

I lean down and kiss her lips, "I thought we could use a couple of minutes."

She smiles and nods, "I could use a whole night."

I chuckle softly, "that eloping idea didn't sound so bad."

She tilts her head, "it would mean I would get to marry you even sooner."

"Yes it would," I agree, "and you wouldn't have to hear any more of your Mom's opinions."

Monica groans and rolls her eyes, "I'm pretty sure there might be a closet she can be locked in tomorrow."

I chuckle and lift my hand to tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear, "she is so happy you're getting married," I chuckle a little more, "I don't think she even cares that you're marrying me."

She looks at me with those sparkling blue eyes that always melt my heart, "you're the only one for me."

I feel so much love for her that my heart aches. There is always going to be one part of me that fears she'll find someone better, someone more worthy of her.

That thought scares me to death. "Monica," I cup her face with my hands, "please show up tomorrow."

She smiles and tears well up in her eyes, "I'll be there," she promises, "you show up too."

I smile and try to think of any reason I wouldn't be there to marry her tomorrow. I come up empty.

I rub my thumbs lightly over her cheeks, "I love you."

It's not enough. Just telling her that I love her is not enough. I wish there was another way.

She swallows and leans up, kissing me fully on the lips. "Oh I love you, Chandler. I love you, I love you, I love you."

I kiss her again, trying to put everything into it. I lean my forehead against hers when we pull apart, taking a deep breath to try and steady my breathing.

"Our honeymoon is just us. No New York, no friends, no rush. Just me and you. Two weeks of me and you."

I feel her shiver, "oh God," she says, placing her hand on my cheek, "can we go right this second?"

I smile and press my lips together, seriously contemplating it.

"Um, guys," We hear Rachel's voice and I reluctantly take a step back from her, "your five minutes was over five minutes ago."

I sigh, turn back to Monica and roll my eyes at Rachel. Our fantasy world just came to a halt.

But it is only a fantasy for a little while longer.

Just a few more days.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 6:00 sharp."

She smiles and runs her hand down my face again, "not a minute later."

I kiss her again and she moves from me, otherwise we'd never leave each other.

"Goodnight, Chandler," she says, turning and walking behind Rachel.

"Night babe," I tell her, watching as she walks in.

* * *

I take in a deep breath, glancing behind me at Joey and Ross, my two best men that I couldn't decide between.

Ross smiles and clamps a hand down on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

The music begins and Phoebe emerges, she smiles at me, and I smile at her, she looks beautiful.

Rachel isn't far behind her, and she also looks amazing. These two women are great friends to Monica, to me, and we love them dearly.

Now the bridal march begins and my heart rate speeds up dramatically. I can't wait to see her.

The song continues into is third or fourth bar of music, but Monica has not stepped into my view yet and a million frightening thoughts flash into my head.

I glance over at Rachel and Phoebe, who look back at me. I can't read the expression on their face, and I feel the need to run down the aisle to find her.

But then she finally steps into my view, and I let out the breath I'd apparently been holding in.

I smile at her, and she smiles back, and I feel tears burn the back of my eyes.

She is the most beautiful woman in the world, and I can't believe she's actually here, walking towards me, and about to marry me.

I take two steps down, watching as her mother and father kiss her on the cheeks.

The officiant smiles and speaks behind me, but I don't even hear what he says. She's all I can focus on.

"Her Mother and I do," Jack says, and I snap out of it to step down to kiss Judy on the cheek and shake Jack's hand. They step back to their seats and hook my arm together with my bride.

"You are stunning," I whisper to her as we turn towards each other in front of Logan.

Logan is one of Monica's friends from the restaurant who offered his services when she was telling them about the horrible experiences we had trying to find somebody to marry us.

She smiles, squeezes my hand and turns to hand Rachel her bouquet of flowers.

"Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Chandler and Monica. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Chandler and Monica to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them."

I squeeze her hands and God Almighty, I can't wait to kiss her.

"So welcome to one and all, who have traveled from near and far. Chandler and Monica thank you for your presence here today, and now ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support."

I wonder what she's thinking right now. The beautiful smile on her face tells me that she's ecstatically happy, like me, and that thrills me to no end.

"Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as life mates and partners."

I swallow and squeeze her hands, and she squeezes mine back, and we smile at each other. We know what's next.

"Will you, Chandler take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes, I will," I say, and I don't think it's loud enough, but Monica hears me and that's all I care about.

I see Rachel and Phoebe smile behind her, so I'm satisfied that I said it at least loud enough for the two front rows to hear.

"Will you, Monica take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiles at me again, "I definitely will."

I sigh happily and smile at her.

"Two people in love do not live in isolation. Their love is a source of strength with which they may nourish not only each other but also the world around them. And in turn, we, their community of friends and family, have a responsibility to this couple. By our steadfast care, respect, and love, we can support their marriage and the new family they are creating today."

I think back to just a few years ago when the thought of starting a family, getting married scared the crap out of me. But now, I'm not scared at all. It's all because of her.

"Will everyone please rise?" Logan pauses to allow our guests to get to their feet.

"Will you who are present here today, surround Chandler and Monica in love, offering them the joys of your friendship, and supporting them in their marriage?"

Everyone in the crowd answers, "we will."

"You may be seated," Logan says, and they sit back down.

I take a deep breath. I've never been good at speaking in front of others, but I practiced with Ross and Joey and feel pretty good about it.

"We've come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love – which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance - will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume.

If you are able to keep the vows you take here today, not because of any religious or civic law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another person fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you both will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility."

I see her take a deep breath and I squeeze her hands again for reassurance.

"Monica, please now read the vows you have written for Chandler."

She unfolds the paper that Rachel had given her, and with a shaky voice she begins, "Chandler," she reads the first sentence from the paper and then looks at me, "Some people search their whole lives to find what I've found in you. You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly thankful to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together. I love you, my soulmate, my prince, my friend."

I'm trying my best to hold it together. Her vows were perfect, and I don't know if mine come close to explaining what I feel for her.

"Chandler, please now read the vows you have written for Monica."

"My grandmother told me years ago, that-" I swallow and take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves, "that if I don't wake up every morning with my best friend, I married the wrong person. And I kept that in mind all these years, subconsciously messing up every relationship that I was in until I thought there wasn't any hope for me." The crowd chuckles, because they know it's true. "But then we went to London, for another wedding, and my life changed. I realized what was in front of me the entire time."

She smiles and I see pools of water come up into her eyes.

"And now, we're here. This day is the best day of my life - it is the day I pledge myself to you. It is the day we enter together onto a path of marriage, supporting each other in everything, just like we always have. I have to catch my breath to believe this is real, that I am marrying my true love, my heart's desire, and my best friend."

A tear falls down her cheek and I raise my hand, wiping it away with my thumb.

Everybody else in the room disappears, and I am only speaking to her.

"Meeting you all those years ago was fate." She smiles and I do too, "becoming your friend was a choice," I swallow and fight the tears that are still on the edge of falling, "but falling in love with you was beyond my control. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

I fold the paper and stick it in my pocket again.

She now has tears falling down both cheeks, and I resist another urge to pull her to me and kiss her. It won't be long now, I tell myself.

"May I have the rings, please?" He takes the rings from Ross and Rachel, then turns back to us.

"Please repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

We repeat the statement to each other while sliding the rings on the fourth finger of the left hand.

"By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

I look at Logan and smile, then step up to my wife, "finally," I murmur, then dive into our first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

"Can you believe we did it?" Monica asks me. She rests her hands on my chest, and I wrap my arms around her waist.

I smile at her and lean down to kiss her, "we just got married!"

"It was perfect," she says softly, smiling that mega watt smile, "do you think it's too soon to see the video?"

I grin at her and lean down to kiss her, "yes my love, it's too soon. You'll just have to replay it in your mind for now."

"Oh I will replay your vows over and over again," she shakes her head, "they were so beautiful and perfect."

I smile, "I meant every word," I say to her.

She has a devious look in her eyes and she rubs her hand on my thigh, "you think we should just forget about this party and head to our hotel room for the night?"

I swallow hard and catch her hand, glaring at her, "You don't play fair," I say to her, making her giggle.

She moves her hand back up to my cheek and pulls me in for another kiss. We're interrupted shortly after by our friends who run up to us for a group hug.

We listen to them talk about how beautiful the ceremony was, and how beautiful Monica looks.

Then Ross, in his dreamy wedding state, starts to name all the things that didn't go right for his three marriages and did go right for us.

I wrap my arm around Monica's waist, and she wraps hers around mine. I turn my head towards her and she turns hers towards me, and God almighty, the shock that pulses through my body makes me ache even more for her.

But, unfortunately, we have to wait longer, after pictures, after the reception. We have to go in there and talk to our friends and family, it's the polite thing to do, and I know that. And I also know that she is now my wife, and I get to be with her all the time now.

But even so, waiting sucks.

Ross is still rambling on about what he think went wrong between him and Carol, a story we have each heard ten times by now. Monica squeezes my side and I squeeze back, telling me that she's ready to get away from this painful story as much as I am. She looks up at me again, and despite the misery our ears are suffering through, she smiles. I lean down a little further to kiss her cheek, "I love you."

"Oh, I love you," she whispers back to me, and we kiss softly, both of us turning to Ross when he stopped.

"Hey, lovebirds," Ross interjects, "I'm telling a story here."

Thankfully, Phoebe comes to our rescue with an eye roll, "Ross, we've heard this story! A thousand times!"

* * *

About an hour later, the pictures are finally done and our wedding party is announced for the reception.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Chandler Bing!"

The Swing Kings play a little tune and I wrap my arm around her waist, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "last chance to skip the party and head upstairs."

She laughs and kisses me before pushing open the door, walking out with a smile that lights up the room.

Mine matches hers, I can't hardly believe she is my wife. She is married to me.

When it's time for our first dance, I take her hand and pull her close to me. She threads her fingers through mine and I lean down to kiss her.

She smiles up at me as we dance, "you are really good," she says.

"I don't know about that, but I know that I love that I am not embarrassing you."

"Aw baby," she squeezes my hand again, "I'm married to you. I'm going home with you. Tonight and every night."

She lays her head on my shoulder for a long moment before pulling back slightly, "so since you are so sweet and wonderful, I have a surprise for you too."

I smile and dip my head to kiss her, "really?"

She nods to me, "you know a few weeks ago when you asked me if I was changing my name?"

"Yeah," I answer, and the subject makes my heart beat faster. Truthfully, my feelings were very hurt when Monica said that she wouldn't be changing her last name to my last name. I know it doesn't really matter, and if we're married and happy then who cares what her last name is, but I do. I care more than I thought I would.

But I made myself get over it, and try to focus that a woman was actually willing to marry me and I wanted so bad to marry her.

"You look like you're in deep thought," she tells me, and I shake out of my own head to look down at her.

"I was thinking about you," I tell her sweetly.

She smiles and I know she can read my mind. She's good at that. "So, anyway, I've decided that I will change my name after all," she says, and she smiles when my face lights up.

"Really?" I ask, "so you'll be Monica Geller-Bing?"

She shakes her head, "no hyphen. First name Monica, middle name Geller, last name Bing."

"Oh baby," I kiss her, "you have no idea how happy I am that you have my last name."

She nods and smiles again as the song comes to an end, "I decided that I wanted the world to know I'm a Bing. Even if it's weird."

Our guests clap when the song ends and I lean down to kiss Monica Bing again.

It was pretty damn good before, but now my life seems perfect.

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming," I tell one of Monica's friends from work that I don't really know, but she's glad they came and so am I.

We paid a little extra for the staff at the hotel to clean up after our wedding, and we've already told our friends to go so we can spend as much time as possible together.

That's everybody, and the band is packing up, so we're good to go.

I take her hand, "come on baby," I say to her, and she gladly follows me to the elevator. I hit the button for the top floor, and the doors close in front of us. I turned to her, take her face in my hands and kiss her soundly on the lips.

She wraps her arms around me and and I open my mouth to deepen the kiss. She moans and pulls me closer, and I walk her backwards until her back hits the wall to explore her mouth even further.

The elevator dinged and I reluctantly take a step backwards from her, both of us out of breath.

"Damn I don't know how you do that to me," I say to her, and she giggles and pecks my lips again.

"Get used to it," she breathes.

I smile at her and scoop her up in my arms quickly, "Oh yeah?"

"Chandler," she gasps as I carry her down the hall and to our room door.

I let her stand again and I start to reach for my wallet in my pocket when she grabs my hand, "let me get it."

I swallow roughly as she snakes her hands from my front to my back, reaching in my suit pants pocket to get my wallet.

My breathing speeds up as her hands travel back to the front of me. She giggles again, "here you go."

I try to seem unaffected, but my shaky hands and fast breathing gives me away as I open my wallet and pull out the hotel key card.

I open the door and put the card back in my wallet, then back into my pocket. I turn to her again and scoop her into my arms, carrying her into our room.

I walk her all the way to the bed and let her stand on her feet again.

"We're alone," I whisper, then drag my fingers up her bare arm.

She shivers and I kiss her softly. She runs her hands up my chest and then down my arms to remove my suit jacket. I then turn her around so I could start to take her beautiful wedding dress off of her beautiful body.

"You look breathtakingly amazing," I tell her, leaning down to kiss her neck.

She puts her hand on the back of my head, encouraging me to keep contact with her skin. I kiss her shoulder, moving her wedding dress down off of her shoulder as I get it unbuttoned.

My clumsy thumbs keep slipping off the silk covered buttons and I groan in frustration. I don't know if I'm a little tipsy from champagne downstairs or if I'm drunk with desire for Monica."Don't the dress making people know that brand new husbands want to make love to their new wives and shouldn't have to unbutton a million buttons?"

I hear her let a small chuckle out, but a moan immediately followed when I kissed her newly exposed back, "just rip it," she breathes, and it takes every ounce of my patience not to do exactly that.

Even though she told me to do it, I know she wants to keep her dress and ripping it wouldn't do it any favors, "almost done," I tell her. There are about four or five left.

I lift my head back to her neck, "task accomplished," I whispered into her skin. I use my hands to pull the fabric down her arms.

She leans back into me and stretches her neck to kiss me. I return it slowly, using my hands to feel her up. She pulls away and the dress finally falls to her her feet, revealing her white, lacy slip that was beneath her dress.

She runs her hands down my stomach and over my groin. She giggles and unbuckles my belt, "are you a little excited, Mr. Bing?"

Instead of responding, I scoop her up in my arms and place her on the bed, crawling over her until I reach her mouth, "do you know what you do to me, Mrs. Bing?"

Monica sighs happily and smiles up at me, cupping my face and rubbing her thumbs on my cheeks, "make love to me, husband."

"With pleasure, wife." I kiss her soundly again, then whisper against her lips, "I love you."


End file.
